cheesapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tierlist of Overpowered Fictional Characters
This is a tier list comprising of the most powerful fictional characters. No matter what, these are the most powerful characters in fiction. Any existing characters or characters that you have made are not nearly as powerful as these characters, no matter what. This tier list is ranked by strength. It is biblical fact that this list is ranked 100% correctly, and perfectly lists all the characters by strength, and all the events that happened on here are canon 100% and anything else is false. Mkay. F- Tier F- tier is consisted of: Cory. Cory (A.K.A Dabbing Luigi) is the most weakest character in all of fiction. Beckgee is at the very least 14 thousand googolplexian times stronger than him, and since he secretly loves a man known as Chren, that makes him even weaker. He got killed by Cheesegee with one simple effortless punch. He pissed Cheesegee off by banning him over at a discord sever because he exposed his crush for chren, and that resulted in Cory's permanent death. He made sure that he cannot be revived no matter what. D Tier D tier is comprised of: Jiren, and literal sand. Thats right, Literal sand is more powerful than Cory. As we saw during the fight between cory and Cheesegee, Cheesegee felt pity for Cory due to how weak he is, and only used 0.000000000001 percent of his real strength to throw a grain of sand at him. Cheesegee overestimated Cory, and he nearly died. After that, Cheesegee just slightly touched him with a fist, and that killed him instantly. Cory is truly the weakest.... And as we all know, Jiren is a disgrace, and has a boring personality and cliche backstory. C Tier C tier is comprised of: The Foodgees and Aden's cosplay "girlfriend" Beckgee. Now people have thought that the Foodgees are strong, and they are, but the thing is that they can easily be eaten by Indexgee and other people who have large appetites. Because of this, they can easily be defeated and are placed on this tier because of that. Then we have Beckgee, who was original a pure one, but then got Weegeefied and is now more evil than any Weegee clone out there. There is nothing interesting about her, she just simply exists... Note: Cheesegee's ultimate form is only in the Manga and is therefore: not canon. B Tier Now here we got some big boys: Gohan Blanco, Shaggy, and El Grande Padre in his normal form. . . . . . . . . . . . . . What? there is nothing else to say, on to the next tier: A Tier Here in A tier, we have: Indexgee, and Ronald McDonald. Indexgee is by far, the most mary sue character there is in fiction. If it were not for User9's protection, the amount of Mary Sue comments would kill her. She was created by some peoples however some fag named cory gave her deep lore and thats why cory is so hated. She might be in A tier however that is because Papa Waweegee was so traumatized from eating all those Hot Pockets that he gave Indexgee the gift of Eternal Hunger so she can eat anything. And of course, it is very obvious on how Ronald McDonald made it on to this tier. S Tier S Tier is comprised of some of the most powerful characters in all of fiction: El Grande Padre, (True Form) El Hermano, El Primo, Сводный брат, and Gohan Blanco One Hundred Por Ciento. Now El Grande Padre's true form is very powerful, as it harnesses the same energy than Gohan Blanco does, however El Grande Padre has less Super Saiyan Blanco power and thats why the others are more powerful. El Hermano and his Familia (excluding El Tio, hes to powerful for S tier powerful) it is very obvious why they are on here. They are very powerful, and are masters of Ultra Linguistic Instinct. Gohan Blanco One Hundred Por Ciento is very powerful. The reason for him being so strong is very similar to El Grande Padre, but he was born with a lot more power, so he is far stronger than El Grande Padre. ARE YOU READY NOW THAT WE HAVE COVERED THE BASICS OF YOUR TRAINING ITS TIME FOR WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR da- dadadada-da- dadadadadadada-daadada- da-daa- daa dadadaadada- tsh dadaada-daada datilia tiliat aitialiat (tired) titatity titaty tatilyy atiyitly atiltly at tati teeee taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa THE MOST POWERFUL CHARACTERS IN ALL OF FICTION. S+ Tier Alas, we finally reach the two most powerful beings in all of fiction. These two are the most powerful, and if they were to fight, all of existence would be destroyed El Tio: El Tio is the ultimate master of Ultra Linguistic Instinct, and knows all languages. He is far smarter than El Hermano due to being older and wiser, and can easily take over existence if he wanted to. He was sealed by El Grande Padre in high school, but that just gave him more time to train and read books and become smarter. He is de facto leader of La Familia, meaning that he is the most powerful of all Jiren's. There is not much more that needs to be said. He is just super powerful. The Farmer with the Shotgun (A.K.A Carl the famer or simply just Carl) Carl is by far, the most powerful living being in all conceivable parallel dimensions and fictional universes. He was mocked for being a poor farmer, but he obtained the power of a shotgun, and is now a master at wielding the strongest weapon. He now reins over a farm, and grows vegetables for all to eat. He can easily kill anyone with one shot from his shotgun. . . . . . . The rumors might be true this cannot be!